Ave Maria
by imholynight
Summary: One year has passed and the quest for immortality runs anew. Memories buried in the sand will be unearthed and this time, it was Sakura who will have to make a choice. Will it still be Sasuke or the Kazekage? The clock is ticking and in due time, she will have to choose in order to save, in order to love and in order to live. GaaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, yeah. I know I've deleted it...but hey, I've reuploaded it again because I felt I needed to add more for a first chapter. Anyways, have a read and please do leave reviews, suggestions or whatever. I will have to apologize in advance since I know most characters here will be Super OOC. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Let's play, Gaara-kun." Those words reached his ears. A hand waited in front of his kneeling form. He looked up and despite the darkness shrouding them, an encouraging smile formed in her lips. A hand reached out for it. Wait, whose was it? He glanced down and saw that it was his. Why? Why did he take her hand? And why was her verdant eyes held so much conviction when she was but a child? Is she an idiot for associating herself with a monster? She could be…but why does that gaze glinted in both courage and innocence?

And in right there and then, something happened. Something throbbed. His chest throbbed and constricted that he can't breathe…no, his breathing quickened. But despite such painful descriptions, why can't he found the pain? And if he might admit, it was something he liked. Her face…she was beauty. Her eyes…his saving grace.

He woke up with a start and only then did he realize that his chest was heaving as it took large amounts of air. He was sweating bullets even in the middle of the cold night of the Suna desert. Funny, now that he was able to sleep, he's wishing that he can't, just to…just to keep himself in from falling back into insanity and start another killing spree among his beloved people. Yes, he was the Kazekage and along with that esteemed title, that enshrined him in a high pedestal, the responsibility of a clear and matured thinking.

But…

For how long will he keep his sanity? A day? A week? A month? A year? He doesn't know anymore. That dream…no, nightmare he just had. He was certain that never in his entire life has something of that sort happened; a happy childhood memory, innocent like the young girl who offered her helping hand to him, an accursed. Has he fallen back into insanity, that he was now deluding himself with things he has secretly so craved for?

Or…

Was it all reality? A memory long forgotten and repressed by all the blood lust, by the demon and by the sands and only now, that the peace was brought by the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, that his memories being unearthed. That girl…it was only her smile that he can make out of the olden, fuzzy memories but he was sure…sure as the sands was his domain that her name was beyond the cold, barren place he called home.

Yes, she's the spring field of cherry blossoms.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was on a mission.

To think that after the Fourth Shinobi World War, everything would be in better shape. Wrong. This was just the beginning of those arduous tasks that they'll have to undertake to rebuild the casualties. And to think that she will be able to get some sleep tonight! Not. For God's sake, it's been almost, what? A year—that's right, a year—and she's still stuck in this hell hole called hospital, healing the injured. Just how many people and what's with the continuous patients? The war's supposed to be over and here they were parading like medics were immortal. Here's some news, they weren't. Seriously, were they doing this just for the sake of being healed? Granted, they worked in reconstructing buildings, day and night and they were bound to be hurt by a hammer, nail or whatever. Can't they just take it easy? She's seriously reconsidering her career path.

She's drained of chakra.

She's tired.

She's sleepless.

And most of all, at her age, she's still not yet hooked up on someone who could give her that tender loving care. Well, there was Sasuke…

Yeah, like he'll return and whisk her off into the sunset. If Sakura cold know any better, that chicken head won't return ever again. And that was why, for what seemed like a thousand—no; maybe not a thousand but you get the idea—time, he refused her company. And she could swear that was the last straw for her. Konoha might have forgiven him but this heart—Sakura momentarily placed her hands over her chest—won't. Okay, they'll be friends but she, as a maiden of pure heart, won't have her tails wagging at the first sight of him.

"Oi, Billboard Brow!" A voice called from beside her. Lost in her thought, she was able locate and sit her fatigued ass in the hospital lounge. She looked towards the source of the voice and there stood a woman much older than her. She was blonde and her bangs covered half of her face. For someone, who boasted her beauty and feminine wiles to any man—single or not—Ino, really hid her face well. What a twisted logic she has.

"Ino-pig." Sakura acknowledged her long time friend. Yes, friend. It was peculiar, though. After everything—which mainly consisted of Sasuke this and Sasuke that—that they've fought about, their friendship was rekindled by a gesture of apologies and of course, shopping. Not one to withhold her female sensibilities and the prospect of having her best friend back, Sakura found her place. Not being in the pig's shadow, not leaving her to eat dust but beside her as equals. Hell, Naruto and Sasuke shouldn't be the only people with a BFF. She too, of course, has to have that kind of luxury…well, except for tearing the limbs out. That was so ugly and women like her and Ino don't do ugly. Thank you very much.

"What's got y…what the hell, girl!" The blonde practically screamed in her face. If Sakura has the energy, she would have silenced her friend with a glare. "You look like you've died, resurrected and then died again. What's with the eye bags?"

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples. Lately, she's been having these weird things. Weird like she's going to puke any second and these barrages of headaches just won't stop bothering her. Looking at her companion's face, she could see that, one, she's impatient; two, she's worried and three, she's masking her worry with a frown. "I'm tired." She said simply.

Ino waited for a while and held out the back of her palms in her neck. Her face having these weird contortions that was, ugh so not pretty. And then she withdrew her hands and looked at her with another dose of worry. "You're coming down with a fever."

Well, she could trust her judgment. After all, Ino has been volunteering her time here in the hospital to minimize the freaking, colossal workloads, instead of guarding her oh-so, immaculate flower shop. And Sakura was thankful for that. So, just like the good pink-haired friend she was, she conceded. And besides, there's a rule in this hospital—hell, all hospital—that a patient must not, repeat, not argue with a medic or you're dead.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" The blonde suggested after a moment of relative silence. "Or I'll have Sai to…"

She declined. Ino and Sai. She could still remember the day when she heard the news from this diva. That one was truly a shocker. Who would have thought that her fellow team mate of a Snow White and flabby, exposed stomach could actually grow a heart? There really was a miracle upon this world…or it could be just all Ino.

"Nah, if I know any better, you'll just escape this dark hell and be on your merry way." She joked, making the blonde chuckle. "Okay, I better go."

"Take care and don't forget our hair spa tomorrow!" Ino called as Sakura retreated towards the exit and was greeted by the sight of the full moon and the twinkling stars.

And the rustling in the bushes.

She quickly drew a kunai and threw it towards the leaves. The clinking sound of metal against metal resounded in the dead of night. Movements followed and the figure went towards the trees. Sakura took out multiple shurikens from her pouch and pounced away from the rustling area. But before she could launch her weapons, thousands of white feathers blinded her vision.

'Shit. A Sleep-Inducing Genjutsu.' That's right. The clinking sound of the metals might have triggered the genjutsu. Sakura panicked but quickly recomposed herself. She'd done this before when she was still a genin. She can do this again. Stopping and disrupting her flow of chakra, she released herself. Nothing happened. Everything blurred to utter haziness. It was too powerful and she was too tired and drained to even create a disruption in her flow of chakra. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she heard someone. She heard…herself?

"SHANNARO!" Her eyes fluttered open as it regained their energy and she soon found herself staring at the flurries of feathers. Yep, she was still in genjutsu but there was striking contrast in the white background because there, in the center of the plumed field was her…no, she was black. Jet black all over her body but she could tell, that this one with the word shouted a while ago written in her forehead...it was her inner personality. And just as usual, she was angry.

Before, whenever Inner Sakura threw a fit, she would grow larger and larger but this time, she wasn't. From the black figure's stance, there was a growing darkness that continuously swallowed the remnants of feathers in its wake. It grew bigger until she too was swallowed by the void and everything went blank until she regained consciousness.

She was still standing but the night has now become quiet. Not dead quiet, just peaceful quiet and staring down at her was her best friend donning a look that practically reprimanded her. Come to think of it, whenever Ino was around her, her other self would kick start and prove useful. Like that last time in the Chuunin Exams…

"Never mind the hair spa. If you're not going home, I'm taking you here." And that was when the blonde grasped her hands and literally dragged her towards the hell hole called hospital.

* * *

A cloaked figure slithered across a hallway lit by torches, flames illuminating what supposed to be a dark place. The casted shadows revealed land formations. Stalactites and stalagmites spiked from the earthen walls, ground and ceiling. It was a cave and in haste, he was able to reach the room by the end of the path in just mere seconds.

'I almost had her.' The figure cursed internally. Just when he was about to take her, that…that black thing appeared out of nowhere. What was it? It was the question that he kept replaying all over in his mind like a broken record. Just when she was drained of all of her chakra, tired and can't fight or dispel his genjutsu, that happened. Whatever _that _was!

"Orochimaru-sama." The figure spoke in a raspy voice. Before him, sitting beside a table lit with a lone candle, was his leader. He was reading and beside him was a dozen of scrolls and books. Those were notes that pointed only to one thing, his obsession. His one true wish. Immortality.

"Kabuto." Orochimaru hissed, closing the book and resting it upon his lap. He looked up with a serious expression as the flame casting his sickly pallid complexion and serpentine features a menacing glow. "Have you brought good news?"

"Yes." Kabuto took off his hood, revealing appearance similar to that of his master's.

"And what of it?" Orochimaru's ears perked up, eyebrows raised and stood from his position in interest all the while eyes glinting with mirth.

"Tsunade's…" The subordinate started only to be halted.

"Tsunade?!" The Konoha traitor exclaimed, voice rising in surprise as thoughts ran rampant in his head. He'd come this far and only to find out that the answer that he's looking for was exactly right under his very nose. How stupid of him to not have taken an action earlier when he still has that chance, when Jiraiya, that brat and that pig-holding girl have yet to come. That thought suddenly had him livid only to realize that doing so would cause no positive outcomes. He quickly composed himself and gestured for his loyal servant to continue.

Kabuto cleared his throat, his mindset already shaken by his master's sudden outburst. "Tsunade's apprentice, Sakura Haruno is confirmed to have mastered the seal."

"Perfect." The defected Sannin hissed in glee. He was indeed proven correct. Ever since he saw his only female former teammate's jutsu in their fight, he hypothesized it could be useful for him in attaining his desire. However, the fact that she's a Sannin added another factor into the equation. That woman will definitely won't let things slide so easily. She will put off a fight and he will not be defeated another time. But this girl…was an easy target. And she may as well serve as his next body. He turned to his subordinate, grinning in triumph. "We must plan our course of actions."

* * *

"Oy! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura cringed at the sound of his voice. It was an early morning and she had just gotten out of the hospital and away from Ino's clutches and already, she had to deal with another blonde. What a sick game this world was playing. Naruto waved his hands in front of her, eyes and overall form glinting in mischief and…what the hell?! Are those women behind his back? And what's this? They're even blushing like…like…well, like her when she still salivated at Sasuke's sexy back.

"Okay, mind explaining how on this early morning you already got…" Okay, she can't say it. What has the ninja world coming into? This was way weird. Naruto and Fangirls? Pfftt. Puh-lease! Like she's gonna believe that. If she didn't know any better, those women were the combination of Henge and Kage Bunshin or better yet, she was trapped in a genjutsu like last night. Smooth, Naruto. Very smooth. Where was Inner Sakura when you need her?

Abruptly, she stopped the flow of her chakra in her body and in an instant, applied an even greater force to disrupt whoever son of a Shannaro's flow of chakra.

And then nothing came up.

Must be that Harem Technique. Sick bastard. She narrowed her eyes in scrutiny in one of the girls beside her idiot blond of a teammate and that little miss scampered off…as in ran and hid behind Naruto and not poof-ed out of existence.

'Oh, dear Lord…' She gulped.

"What? Fangirls? Well, you gotta blame that to the 'ole Uzumaki charm." He pointed his thumbs towards him and grinned from ear to ear.

Sakura never even fought the need to roll her eyes. Apparently, one of his heart's deepest, darkest desire has been granted. Be followed by stuck-up bitches. Oh, well… she sighed, the shinobi world owed too much from this young man. Maybe it's time that the world will finally cut him some slack.

"Okay…" She started. Giving him an earful would definitely be a waste of her time and energy, so she just relented. "Just don't forget to be responsible. You're already eighteen." Then she spun around on her heels and trudged back towards somewhere that didn't have any drooling fangirls.

_'Hypocrite!' _Her inner personality seemed to have revolted. Yeah, right. Once upon a long time ago, she was one of them…and maybe up until now, she was one. An annoyance.

"Huh? What?" Naruto seemed to have snapped from his basking into women's giggles and ran towards the quickly disappearing heap of pink hair. "Wait! Sakura-chan!" He shouted. "SAKURA-CHAAANNN!"

She heard the annoying screech of her teammate, followed by the scuffling of a hundred shoes and the whining of those little missies. A headache was starting to form. This was not her day and this has to end in an instant. She spun again to glare at all the source of her agony. They stopped. She smirked, made hand seals and disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossom petals.

With no particular destination in mind, somehow the wind took her into the place she least expected to be. It was the bench; the bench where she tried so hard to stop Sasuke from leaving when they were still genins. For a moment, bitterness seemed to have washed over her. She shook her head to clear herself of such feelings as she took a seat.

'It's all in the past.' She thought to herself. Sasuke's back. And he promised me that he'll return. Then what? Took her away in a white steed and run into the sunset? Ha! Those were nothing but childish whims. It's already been a year since he left to travel the world with different perspective, so to speak and still, no news of him ever reached Konoha. Then something dawned upon her. 'Do I love him? Did I even love him?'

She pondered this for a while. Did she? Or it's nothing but another obsession?

"Found you!" She didn't got the time to answer those mental questions because some annoying brat poof-ed in existence in front of her, making her stumble and land on her butt on the concrete.

"What the hell?! Naruto!" She shouted in embarrassment as she quickly collected herself up.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan…" Then his face turned apologetic. Wow! How Naruto was able to change moods in less than a second was beyond her. Well, not exactly…if she remembered correctly, she too, can.

"Sheesh. Okay, fine. At least no one saw me landing on my butt." She rolled her eyes and brushed off any dust particles in her clothes.

"Not that…" He whined.

"Then what?" She scrunched up her face in confusion.

"It's just that…I'm very excited to be…you know, accepted. Have a family…"

"It's alright." Her voice took on a calmer and reassuring tone. "Then from now, I'll be your sister. You can even at our house anytime."

"Really?" He looked up.

"Just don't mention this to the whole Konoha. And no requesting of extras or ramen."

"Yosh!"

"Wait! It doesn't guarantee that I won't punch the living daylights out of you, should the need ever arises to." She rubbed her temples. Her head started to throb again and she felt her body growing weaker. This can't be right. She squinted her eyes to fight the growing dimness. And there's something wrong with her nose. There's something blocking her from breathing. She put her fingers to touch it and felt liquid touch her skin upon contact. She looked and there it was…blood.

"Sakura-chan!"

It was the last thing she heard before she felt her body falling out of balance and the dimness turned darker and darker until unconsciousness finally took over her. But this time, no Inner Sakura to save her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"And you're sure about this?" Kakashi Hatake, sixth Hokage, eyed the girl in front of him with understanding. God, it's only just been a year and he felt like he's ready to be buried six feet under the ground. This was not his thing. Instead of piling up scrolls, signing peace treaties and attending council meetings with old and boring prunes, he should be reading his Icha Icha Paradise in a peaceful corner. Now, he can't enjoy his youth…

'Wait…did I just said youth.' He asked himself. This can't be happening. Now, he's a hundred percent sure that he's gone ballistic. It must be the boring-ness of this place…yeah, that must be it.

"Yes. Sakura was attacked last night when she was alone outside the hospital." Ino Yamanaka, fellow medic reported. She had just finished her shift and quickly, she ran towards the Hokage's tower. If there was a spy trying to harm her friend, then there's definitely something wrong with what they call peace today.

"What happened?" The former Team 7 instructor lazily asked. If what Ino said was true, that someone was after Sakura, then trouble was brewing right behind their backs. That can't be a good thing. If they so point the wrong finger at the wrong country, then a big possibility of another rift between the villages' alliances. However, overlooking this incident was also not something he had in mind. This was a direct threat towards one of their own and this kind of issues should never be ignored.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A flushed Naruto appeared at the window behind the seat of the Hokage, that startled both two from their conversation.

"What the hell, Naruto!" Ino exclaimed. Naruto ignored her and turned towards his former teacher.

"Kakashi-senseiSakura'sinthehospital! She's…she's'…" The orange-clad ninja rambled on.

"Calm down, Naruto. What exactly happened?" Kakashi somehow pacified the panicking kid.

"Sakura's in the hospital…" Naruto seemed almost like he would cry any minute. A whimper was slowly making its way towards his lips but he kept it tightly sealed shut. A teardrop was escaping his eyes but he wiped it with the back of his hands. "She's…she's…" He still continued on, seemingly unable to utter the next words.

Patience thinning due to fatigue and lack of sleep, Ino finally snapped. "WHAT?!"

"She…she…" Naruto stuttered between whimpers and sobs.

Seeing this, the white-haired man quickly stood up and walked towards the blond. He shook him out of his state of shock and looked directly in his eyes. "What happened to Sakura-chan?"

The tension in the air was certainly unbecoming that Ino suddenly felt that she can't breathe. If Naruto was in this state, then this one's definitely not a prank. Something might not be good. Sakura…could…could…Her breathe hitched at that thought. She quickly brushed it off away. That can't be, because Sakura was the most powerful kunoichi she had ever known. She can't possibly…

"She's not breathing…"

It was said in a low, solemn voice but the crystal clear clarity of it all, of that single statement sent shivers down her spine and unclogged her breathing pathways. She released air she didn't she was holding. "Okay, drop the prank, Naruto. It's fine, really. You got us." She laughed it off but the sheer, genuine way of the blond boy's words struck her that she can't help but crack her voice on the last word.

But Naruto gave no response. No 'just kidding!', no 'got ya-dattebayo!'. And in that one second of sudden realization, Ino jumped off outside the window, leaped in the high roofs and made her way towards the hospital.

* * *

She was in a dark place.

Sakura scoffed. Before, she was identified with the vibrant spring and the cherry blossoms but now, it seemed like everything faded to black, darkness and void. She should have been named Yami Haruno and her hair should have been as dark as night.

"Where the hell am I?!" She threw her arms up in the air with her exasperation, and only then did she realize that what she heard was not her voice.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Panicked, she spun around but saw no one but the combination of the dead silence and the eerie echo of her shout sent shivers down her spine. There it was again, that child's voice. Scared, she covered her face and eyes with her palms and sat down. Something wasn't right. Maybe she was under a genjutsu. Where the hell was Inner Sakura when you needed her the most? She should be here…blanketing everything with…darkness.

Bile rose to her throat at the fact that the place was already black and her inner personality was of the same hue. But she was outlined with white! She reiterated that but only found hopelessness growing in her chest when she can't found a single speck of the white color.

She looked up…none.

She looked right…nope.

She looked left…no.

She looked down…what the! She saw her feet. But it wasn't hers. It was smaller. She looked at her arms. It was small too. What on Earth was happening now? She touched her arms. She touched her face. They were all smaller. Maybe she was in someone else's body? That was the only possible and logical reason that this was happening to her. maybe she was still in a genjutsu? But her hand finally landed on a long strand of her.

Pink.

Her hue kind of pink.

And that was when an epiphany finally dawned upon her. She was back into being a child.

She heard some sniffling. She looked towards the source of the sound with hope brimming into her eyes. Maybe she could get some help to return back into being her teenage self again. There! At her front was a child sitting on the ground. His forehead was on his knees and he was crying. She took a step forward. And then another. And then she reached him.

It was in that moment that she saw him. He had the distinct red hair she knew too well. This person. He was the one who pinned her to a tree and almost killed her. Gaara. He looked at her, his pale blue-green eyes flushing with tears. She was utterly shocked to find him in that state that it made her stumble back and silence her raging thought processes. Why on Earth that the indomitable Gaara of the Sand was crying?

She took another step forward, braving herself and the moment her foot touched the ground, color quickly oozed out of it and blanketed everything. She gazed as the void suddenly made sense. There was a background. It was night and they were in an empty street, sand was everywhere and she was with Gaara and other children were behind him, laughing at him.

"Monster!" One accused as he pushed the redhead on the ground, making Gaara kneel in the concrete, grazing the skin and making it bleed. Suddenly, regret and an unexplained feeling exploded in her chest. It was like everything clicked into place. Sympathy washed over her and she found herself slapping the bastard that pushed Gaara. The kid looked towards her, crying and holding his red cheeks and then all of the children around them scampered off.

She braved herself and walked towards the kneeling form and held out her hands, smiling encouragingly. "Let's play, Gaara-kun."

And as soon as those words escaped her lips, a whirl of images suddenly swirled her mind that it paralyzed her in her spot. These scenes…these scenes were unfamiliar to her, scenes that never clicked into place. There was her, there was her mother and father but one wrong thing about it all was the background. It just doesn't make any sense. There were a lot of sands, long cloaks and a house that she never lived in.

"ARGHHHH!" She screamed and she woke up with a start, gasping and gulping for air. It was all confusing that in a span of seconds, she found herself crying and struggling against the feel of cloth in her skin, flailing her arms and legs in the air.

"SAKURA!" Ino shouted when she was able to get some response from the previously breathless body that made her suddenly stop from her healing stance and hugged her best friend for dear life. Sakura was still squirming and still not relenting from her hold. Memories of their childhood, friendship, rivalry and finally, reconciliation suddenly flash-backed into her mind in a kaleidoscope tunnel vision. She can't let her budding flower wilt just for nothing. She can't lose her. Just when she was able to heal their broken bond, this happened. Just when…just when…Lost in her thoughts, she soon found herself bawling over with mixed emotions. Relief, happiness, worry and many other spectrum of emotions washed over her. "S-Sak-kur-ra…" Her voice was breaking with each stutter. "S-Sakur-ra, shhh. Everything'g going t-to b-be alright…" She tightened her hold against her, pleading with all of her heart. "I-I'm h-here…please…"

Her voice was barely a whisper but that was enough to calm her down. The squirming stopped and her patient's ragged breathing turned into a sobbing one. It was a start because no matter how ragged her breathing was, at least she was breathing. She was alive. Her friend was alive. Ino felt that there was something hugging her and she sighed in relief. Sakura finally snapped out of her panic. However, she was still sobbing and she hiccuped against the blonde. Ino gently rubbed the pink-haired kunoichi in the back. It was a while when the crying stopped and she was glad that her former rival finally settled down.

"Ino-chan…" Ino's eyes bulged out. Had it not been for the fact that Ino was hugging Sakura, she would have fallen down to the ground. It had been such a long time since she heard those two words from Sakura's mouth and most of all, it was the tone that had her doubting her hearing. It was all like when they were children when she was the fearful girl with no confidence she protected from the bullies.

Maybe she was hallucinating. Sakura would sooner slit her own neck than call her with that suffix and with such affection at that. Yeah, that must be it. Maybe hours of fatigue and chakra draining made her senses blurry. Yeah, that must be it. There's just no possible reason that Sakura would address her like old times.

"…"

"Ino-chan?" There! There it was again. She, Ino Yamanaka was not hallucinating. She drew away from the Fifth Hokage's apprentice. And stared at her like a hawk.

"Okay, mind explaining to me why you suddenly decided to call me…" She can't even say it. "…I-Ino-chan-n...Did you have some near-death revelation that somehow turned you into a saint?" She rambled on, eyes shifting from different angles in her discomfort. This was way weird.

"I-I'm s-s-so-o-r-ry…" Sakura's eyes started to water again. She must have taken some huge blows to the head for her to act this way.

"Okay, spill it. What are you planning, Billboard Brow?" Okay, if coaxing wasn't going to work, then goading and teasing her would definitely do the job. Ino watched as the stranger creature in the bed suddenly cringed. Wait, cringed? Last time she checked, Sakura would throw her kunais if she ever so mentioned the word brow. But now? This? God, there must be something more serious going on inside that wide forehead of hers.

She just sat there, twiddling with her fingers like a shy and innocent child she was. Ino's patience finally snapped. Here she was, desperately trying hard to bring her back into life and what? As a repayment, she will be tricked? Na uh! She internally scoffed. If Sakura was the person she was, this was nothing but a mere trick to fool her into doing something.

Ino marched towards her foolish patient and raised her hands in the air. Then she slapped her right across the cheek. The sound of the skin against skin echoed across the whole room and only then did she realize from the gasps and murmurs that they were not alone. But enough of that, she will deal with then later.

"Stop it." She accused, glaring at Sakura. The bitch had it coming. And any second now, she will reveal her true colors and stupid schemes. Sakura will definitely retort something that would grate her nerves as revenge.

But she didn't.

Sakura paused. She just stared at her with genuine shock in her eyes, lips pursed but her throat whimpered. Her eyes were screaming the betrayed and hurt as it started brimming with tears. She bowed down her head and said what probably another shocker to Ino's life. "I'm sorry, Ino-chan."

Something clicked into place. Sakura wasn't faking it. She wasn't faking anything. And for the life of Ino, it had been her that was the bitch to her best friend. Sakura really had that life-changing near-death realization. Regret tugged at her chest and with no holds barred, she wrapped the slumping form in the hospital bed, muttering apologies.

"T-Thank-k y-you…" God, Sakura could make Hinata run for her money with her stuttering.

"No, thank you…Sa-ku-ra." And Ino spoke her name with the affection of a loving best friend.

"Okay, can we please stop all the theatrics?" Shikamaru suddenly cut in. This display of overly dramatic near-death reconciliation was truly a drag. Troublesome friendships. Troublesome women. Troublesome Ino and Sakura.

Ino, feeling the sudden urge to defend the female species, suddenly stood up and politely withdrew herself from her best friend. She steeled herself to antagonize the so-called genius lazy ass. "Oh, you, Shika…loves." She said in a sing-song, teasing voice.

The Shadow Imitation Technique user grimaced in such a way that he looked like he was punched directly in the stomach. Ino smirked in triumph. She won this round. Everybody knew that he cursed that term with all of his heart, the term Temari uses to address him like a puppy. Honestly, what does that prudent and serious four-pig-tailed Suna kunoichi saw in him? The laziness? Guess Ino overestimated her standards.

The door swung open and everybody froze from their spot. There, standing by the white hospital door was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, holding a cup of instant ramen and parading behind him were a dozen or so giggly girls vying for his attention. No wonder Sakura was stressed. And no wonder Hinata was nowhere within the ten mile radius.

"SAKURA-CHAANNN!" The idiot blond jumped towards the girl sitting on the bed. Ino quickly stepped in front of him and stopped Naruto from ruining all of her efforts taking care of Sakura. Come on, she used almost all of her chakra putting this girl in one piece and no way in hell that she will allow some ramen-inhaling idiot ruin her job by squishing the life out of her.

"What, are you missing Sasuke? Don't worry, Foxy, he'll be back for you and you can do the cutesy stuff. Believe it!" She smirked.

Naruto stopped from his tracks and stepped back, balancing his cup of sodium in his hand. It seemed like he has forgotten all about it. And that was a good thing, really. But it could soak them in a soppy, sticky and tangy noodle mess. And that was a bad thing.

"That Teme! Leaving all of a sudden!" He stomped his foot on the tile floor, throwing his arms into the air. Luckily, that idiot was a ninja with keen senses or his ramen would have spilled on the pristine hospital floor, thereby spill his ramen-induced blood if the news reached the ears of Lady Tsunade.

"Okay, girls scamper off or I'll skin you all alive." Speak of the devil. A loud shuffling of feet ran down the hallways. "Sakura, everyone, I'll get to the point."

* * *

Temari sighed.

Eight hours ago, she was within the confines of their home, trying to discover the meaning of life in the cold of the midnight in her room. She could still remember what she thought when she was shuffling about in her bed._ God, this was way too peaceful. I almost miss the wars. _But, she actually didn't wish that. She just missed the adrenaline coursing in her vines when she was fighting rouge shinobis or the thrill that went down her spine due to the excitement of another mission. After the war, she tried settling for the home life. It was boring and life-threatening. Life threatening in a way, that when she tried cooking, the stove almost fried the living daylights out of her. She tried sweeping the floor with the broom. It hurt her back, so she used her fan. The house ended up with more dust and sand, and the sofa went flying towards the toilet. She tried watering the plants only to realize that—damn—they're in a freaking desert. There were no flowers in their barely there garden, just lumps of prickly cactus that may or may not hold a poison. And she ain't doing it.

So...

When his oh-so loveable brother offered her something, she quickly agreed to it, thinking it was an exciting thing or any excuse of leaving this place, not knowing that she will face ten times the boredom she had at home. Back in the present, she was stuck in the Kazekage's office, being the temporary replacement she eagerly agreed being to. Damn that Gaara, tricking her into doing this—she momentarily shot a glare towards the mountains of paperwork—job. Just what, where, why, when and how did he learn to be a manipulative and a tricking prick? And where the hell was Kankuro when you needed him? God, men were nothing but lazy asses, with nothing in their balls but swelling pride and ego, that when insulted, had them ruffling their hairs.

'Hypocrite.' A voice inside her head suddenly told her. What, she's a jincchuuriki now too? Okay, calm down, Temari. You should know any better that you were the one having these weird googly eyes to the top tier, most lazy ass of them all. Shikamaru. She didn't know what on Earth did she ever see in that guy. Maybe the pineapple head. Nah, too fruity. The eyes? Nope, too droopy. The hell! How could she know! It's just there, okay?

And where the hell was Gaara going to? He woke her up in the middle of the night, clad only in his boxers and holding the freaking teddy bear, shaking like he's going to kill somebody and beads of sweat trickling down his face. Of course, being the martyred sister she was, she asked out of blessed concern but he didn't answer her. Instead, he changed the subject when he offered her this.

This…

Which got her back to her current position. Damn, she'll never forget this day. Those boys of hers will definitely pay the price for ditching her.

* * *

Gaara was travelling.

He didn't know what came into him but he just got the feeling that he should head to Konoha quickly. Something must have happened. After he had that disturbing dream of Sakura, he knew something was wrong with her. He felt it in his gut and the heavy feeling that down casted upon him the moment he sat up from bed, had him hugging the teddy bear and waking Temari in the middle of the night. This was it. This was the reason he didn't want to sleep. He just got nightmares. And…and…and…

He momentarily stopped and grasped his head with both of his hands. What was happening to him? Was he going crazy again? Has Shukaku repossessed him? No! No! No! That can't be. The Ichibi was extracted from him. But he could still hear something. There were whispers speaking in the back of his mind. They were incoherent but they were there, goading him into something. What was it? Why can't the voices stop? It was like they were talking with each other in a very fast way and he can't comprehend anything. Please, stop it! Stop it!

_"Let's play, Gaara-kun." _His eyes snapped opened and he stopped grasping his head. Those words again. It echoed among the voices and in that split second, everything was silenced. The voices were gone. He rejoiced on that fact. His mind was quiet and peaceful and he felt himself calm down.

Only then did he realize that he was still within the sand terrains. That can't be good. For some unknown reason, he has to reach Konoha as much as possible. This trip would last three days and the most he could got from this when he rush was two. That should suffice enough.

He has to reach her. He has to ask her something. Who was she to him? Why does she appear before him in his nightmares? Why can she stop those voices in his head? Was it a jutsu? Was it her medical expertise? Why did she do it, ask for him to play with her? She reached her hands towards him. She smiled with encouragement. Why was her eyes held both innocence and bravery? And why, why must be the mere sight of her had his breathes ragged and chest constricted?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There's a review and a follow and for some odd reason, it made me happy that someone has done something like that. Thank you very much. Anyways, to an avid fan, the last word will make you think of another anime.**

**Sakura-Fairy-Tail: You are the first and only reviewer but somehow, it made me happy that even though I'm not accustomed to the Naruto world, my effort is still appreciated. Thank you very much. And don't worry, I think I've decided who I'll pair with who. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sakura Haruno was an intelligent girl but a troubled one and it doesn't refer to her split personality disorder.

The sun was already high up in Konoha sky and the verdant ambiance of the surrounding spring did nothing to ease her growing anxiety since being discharged from the hospital. She rounder a corner, found a grassy clearing and sat by the shade of large tree. She wanted to calm down but the words really tugged at her, not to mention degrading for a Chuunin like her, who by the way was one of the heroes in the last war. She could feel the unrest, the irritation and the blood boiling.

How could she not? It started a while ago…

* * *

It took quite a while for Sakura to finally register everything that happened in the course of minutes and realized how uncharacteristic everything happened.

One, she called Ino the Pig, Ino-chan, which promptly earned her a hard-earned slap across her face, which, by the way, hurts like hell.

Two, she was a highly regarded medic, second to her Master Tsunade, but why the hell was she in the hospital bed? Has her idea of vacation shifted to sleeping with a dextrose attached to her?

And three, there were people watching her.

"What?" She asked, squirming under their gazes. She was not used to this kind of attention. Normally, she was to one donning those look to her patients. God, so this was what it felt like when you were the one under a stare. She felt like a guinea pig. And so, from this day forward, for better or for worse, she vowed that never, ever will she put her patient under such an intense gaze. "Ino-chan, what's happening?" She turned towards her friend.

A soft surprised look momentarily flashed across Ino's face before she shook her head and leaned towards Naruto, who was happily and contentedly munching a noodle. "Naruto, answer me truthfully. Did she hit her head?"

Naruto looked straight in the platinum blonde's and shook his head as if saying a definitive 'no'. Sakura sighed in relief. Thank the heavens she didn't hit her head, have a concussion, then die. She still has yet to find the man of her dreams.

"What's wrong?" Sakura questioned. Just what the hell was wrong with these people? And their faces! Did somebody…you know…die? Wait, was she the one who died? Panic rose to her throat at the thought that, after all, she was as good as dead. But then again, she was here and not in some high heavens of burning hell. She was still alive. Yeah, that must be it. She opened her mouth to complain about their relative silence but before she could so much as to utter a single word, Kakashi beat her to it.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Kakashi leaned in to check her. And in that close proximity, Sakura realized how much old he has gotten. His age was quickly catching up to him and despite his natural handsomeness. Sakura, with her fine medical eyes, could see the growing wrinkles and crow's feet in the minimal exposed skin oh her teacher's face. Truly, the work of a Hokage was an aging factor. Somehow, she worried about Naruto's way of dreaming and perception of a Hokage.

"No." She answered after a moment, checking her system with her chakra if any of her prized possession called organs were still intact and in tiptop shape. Well, there certainly was a small lump on the back of her head but other than that—which can be quickly healed—nothing came up.

"Then why are you calling Ino, Ino-chan?" Shikamaru, with all of his boredom, quipped. He crossed his arms as he walked towards her, staring at her with a scrutinizing gaze. Oh, great! Now, he's suspecting her for being an impostor.

One.

Two.

Three.

It took her three full seconds to finally register that question in her mind and, oh, shit! It felt like being slapped all over again, only this time, it was across the other cheek and hurts more than the physical blow she received from her very own, Yamanaka Ino. What the hell was she even thinking of calling her that? Yes, they have reconciled long ago but never—she meant that in any possible meaning of the word—again did she so brave the stupidity to actually mutter again those words. But hey, she's stuck in this situation, might as well go through with it. Come on, they'll be nakama and giggle buddies again.

"Oh…that…" With all of her supposed-to-be nakama resolve, that was all she mustered? How pathetic of her. And she's said to be equal in intellect with this Nara pineapple. Brushing that thought away, she asked something simpler. "Anyway…if I'm here, then where are my parents?"Although, that 'simpler' began to creep to her that she widened her eyes in horror. What if they were panicking that she's been holed up in the hospital this whole time, unconscious? What if…

"They don't know." Her master, Tsunade finalized. If that was the former Hokage's tone was like that, then it was the time to get down to business. Oh, Sakura could just conclude the next thing that her master would say. She will definitely discuss her medical reports regarding how and why she had just fainted right in the middle of the day. The Godaime recomposed herself, adjusted her clothing, exhale a rather large breathe of air and looked directly at her. "Your life is in danger."

Wait. What? What did just her Master just said? That wasn't what Sakura expected. She could feel a smile was on its way on her shishou's lips. Okay, enough of the joke. She mustered a chuckle. Seriously, sannins, despite their fearsome reputation, really have fun-loving personalities. Jiraiya—may his soul rest in peace—was a pervert. Orochimaru was a weirdo and her Master? Who knew the feared combat medic nin and princess has a sense of humor? She looked again at her shishou to see that the prank was already busted and the acting should stop. But Sakura's smile faded when she saw that Lady Tsunade's face was set in a stern expression. Uh, oh.

"The Strength of a Hundred Seal…" Tsunade started in grave voice. Sakura's hand instantly flew towards her forehead. "…I commend you because you've quickly mastered it just before activating it but…" Her voice broke in the last word. Struggling, she continued her statement. "…doing so, without even having letting the body to adjust to the surge of the massive chakra, the cells will eventually…the cells will eventually…the cells will…"

"…start to break down." Kakashi finished for her, seeing as the former Hokage was on the verge of breaking down herself. "And the body will start to weaken."

Now that they've all mentioned it, everything was true. She did launched a huge attack against the clones just as the seal appeared on her forehead, she summoned Katsuyu along with Sasuke and Naruto, she had healed a massive network of the allied forces, she even shared some of her chakra to Obito. Apart from that, and most especially, she had sustained injuries that otherwise would kill her if it's not for the effects of Creation Rebirth. By the releasing vast reserves of chakra all at once, she forced her own body's cell division to reconstruct all damaged tissues and organs, hastening the process of producing cells through division. It was a form of immortality. However, it all comes with a price. A cell can only divide a finite number of times and by speeding the division, she's basically shortening her own life. She knew this and she still did it. All to protect her loved ones. All to repay Naruto's kindness.

"That being said…" Shikamaru cut her from her stupor. Sakura looked up to see them gazing at her, Naruto eyeing her with something akin to worry and his mouth started to open to protest. She shook her head no. "You are now extricated of your status as a ninja."

"What?!" Sakura suddenly stood, facing the pineapple head bastard with the hardest glare she could muster. He flinched and shifted in his position. Good, that got him. She stabbed a finger at his vest and proclaimed. "I've worked years to get me where I am now and I am not letting anything or anyone to just take it all away, ya' hear me?"

Someone chuckled. She turned her glare to whoever was the source of that grating noise. It was her former lazy teacher. Noticing that he was the only one having a laughing fit in the silence of room, Kakashi halted and winced at the look his former student was giving him. Seriously, he's the teacher but sometimes, really, sometimes, Sakura scared him more than the Dobe and Teme combined. He composed himself to avoid her daunting glare and cleared his throat. "I figured as much."

The look in Sakura's eyes finally softened a fraction and was replaced was by confusion. She opened her mouth to speak but Shikamaru interrupted. "After last night's attack on you, we'll make a deal."

"A deal." Sakura repeated, suddenly feeling stupid.

"Troublesome. Last night's attack was not just any coincidence. After the war, Konoha's force dwindled and now, after a year, we are still recovering. I won't be surprised that the same thing will be repeated again. It could be an attack from the other countries but we can't bare our fangs now, would we?" Shikamaru drawled lazily. "So the deal is, if you want to live, which I have a feeling you do, you will not use taijutsu and medical jutsu."

"But I want to fight!" Sakura reiterated, her voice rising again in irritation. How could she fight? And what's the deal if there's not actually beneficial for her in this compromise. This was a silly joke.

"Calm down, Sakura. It is only for a year to give your body ample time to adjust. Medical ninjutsu requires the double effort of casting a normal jutsu since it actually shares a part of your chakra to others. Taijutsu, on the other hand, uses you body and we don't want damage now, would we?" Tsunade, now calm and collected, chided her.

"Then how can I fight?!" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura, it's time to resume your training." Kakashi intervened, smiling behind his mask.

"Training?" Naruto suddenly quipped from the sidelines, his ramen long gone in the trash bin.

"Yes. Training in Genjutsu. She had already mastered the basics in dispelling one so I have confidence that she'll be able to create one." The current Hokage answered.

"But why?" The blonde boy fired back.

"Sakura has a natural affinity for creating illusion techniques right from the start and from what I've seen years ago in your Chuunin exam and Ino's stories, there's something inside her that was capable of repelling any mind-based jutsu, sort of like an instant defense mechanism." Kakashi finalized. God, he wanted to get this over with. There's still too many things he has yet to do in the office.

"Doesn't that still use chakra?" Ino asked.

"True. But it is still minimal than that of healing and punching boulders and combined with Sakura's excellent chakra control, she'll use it to its maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra." The silver-haired man answered.

"I'm sorry that you won't be able to fight like before but this is the only option you have if you still want to continue fighting." Tsunade coaxed from beside her.

"I'll do it." Without hesitation, Sakura answered. If this was the only way, then so be it. Besides, it's only for a year and this training could prove beneficial in the days to come.

"Then I guess you'll be a Hokage apprentice a second time around." Kakashi replied with a small smile.

* * *

So, here she was, sitting and contemplating how could she cast a genjutsu when Kakashi-sensei was busy being a Hokage and Kurenai-sensei was busy being a mother. She couldn't even bring herself to interrupt those two from their own duties. True, Kakashi-sensei said that he will teach her how to cast one but still, she can't be that thick-faced and parade at the office and demand for a session. He has a village to rebuild. And Sasuke—the only other person she knew who could create one—was nowhere to be found. So, as an introduction to this new subject of her ninja life, she borrowed a book about genjutsu and all of its basic know-how. She sighed and took a look from her surroundings. She was in a clearing with three stumps lined side by side in the glade in its center. Ah, this place, the Third Training Ground. After admiring its supposed beauty, she decided that she should definitely start her lessons if she wanted to progress even a little bit. She opened the book.

_I.__Introduction_

_Genjutsu is a kind of Yin Release and is one of the three specialties of a ninja along with ninjutsu and taijutsu. Much like the former, it requires the use of chakra and hand seals. However, unlike the two mentioned, instead of attacking the victim's body, it manipulates the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thereby disrupting their senses. _

Sakura sighed. She already knew this from the academy, so she just skipped a few more pages to find the way to properly cast it.

_II.__Application_

_One of the most frequent uses of genjutsu is the creation of false images or the invoking of trauma upon the victim since the body believes that the pain is real. It can also be used to manipulate others, similar on how brainwashing works by feeding the victim suggestions. Interrogation is also one of the things that can be made by breaking one's will _

_Genjutsu is created when a ninja controls the chakra flow of the victim's cerebral system, thereby affecting their five senses. This is done by entering one's system through the five senses: a flicker of light seen by the victim, a simple touch to one's skin, a bell's tingling sound, a taste of food or the smell of a perfume. However, one must infuse their chakra in one of these to enter the nervous system. From then on, the user will be capable of controlling the victim's mind. On the other hand, the use of genjutsu requires skill that is to say, very precise chakra control and high amount of intelligence._

'So, that's it? I just have to make someone sense a chakra-infused something to enter their nervous system?' She thought, suddenly disbelieving at the fact that most genjutsu made a fool out of her. And to think that she even knew how to dispel one! Anyways, if she remembered correctly, Kakashi-sensei taught them back when they were still in genin how to cast a simple genjutsu. It was just a black room, nothing too flashy. So now, in theory, she could make her opponents see or feel what she wanted them to.

"Yo! Sakura-san, what are you doing here?" Sakura looked up to see Tenten and Lee looking down at here with a combination of amused and confused expression.

"Oh, nothing. I was just reading a book." She replied, smiling and closing her book. She stood up and dusted her clothes. "So, what brought you two here?"

"Oh, nothing." Tenten tucked her hair in her ear and looked away. Sakura was surprised by the random action that she can't help but squint her eyes in curiosity. Wait. What's that? Was that what she thought it was? There, there, plastered in the face of the woman before her, was a faint tinge of pink. A blush. No wonder Lee didn't greet Sakura with the overly poetic introduction about spring, beauty and yonder. Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast has finally found himself a girl. Oh, Neji in heaven would have had fits if he was in the clouds above. "Just training."

In that instant, something struck Sakura. Oh, yeah, right. Training. She still has yet to try casting illusions. And there's already two people here who she could try giving one. Such luck that the forces of nature have bestowed upon her. When she saw them already in the middle of the clearing and taking their stance, she stopped herself. Maybe she could ask them later.

To say that the training regimen of Team Gai was gruesome was absolutely an understatement—and Sakura pretty much knew what gruesome meant—it was beyond that. Her mouth hang wide open as she watched the two clashed with each other in perfect synchrony. And the passion…God, she was almost jealous that Rock Lee of all people managed to advance in the love department where she was left in the dust. Come on, even Lee has someone to love. There were punches, bunch of shurikens, kunais and senbons fired at the utmost angles and there were some that flew towards her in a deadly speed—thank God for the evasive skill Tsunade-shishou taught her—and the shouts of lotus this, lotus that. But above all those supposed to be bloodbath sight, Sakura envied the look each other gave to one another. Never in her entire life thought that, 'Man, Tenten was such a lucky girl,' or 'Whoever Lee loves was such a lucky girl,' but she did. She honestly did thought of those things a while ago that she forgot that she has to create her own genjutsu.

Come to think of it, maybe she has something that she can learn from the both of her friends. Maybe she can find something she can call hers like Rasengan to Naruto, Chidori to Sasuke. Try as she might deny that fact, it still got to her that she was still left staring at their backs even though she fought and studied so hard. Wait, Rasengan and Chidori wasn't even a type of genjutsu…

But then again…she was specifically forbidden to use healing and taijutsu. Ninjutsu wasn't in the equation. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Smart, Sakura. Casting genjutsu and ninjutsu requires the same amount of chakra. Healing was the only exception because it gives chakra at the cost of chakra, thereby quickly draining the medic of their reserves.

She took a gaze towards the two fighting figure. Lotus was Lee's signature word, a flower. Flower identifies with spring. Today was spring and today, she found out that she was to learn new techniques. Her name was a flower. A senbon dashed towards her and pinned itself with the tree behind her. It shook a little and she looked up to see that a cherry blossom has fallen. She smiled slightly.

Senbonzakura.


End file.
